Aircraft noise abatement procedures are mandated under applicable local and/or Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) rules. Such noise abatement is directed to reducing the level of aircraft engine noise present at ground level during takeoff and landing maneuvers. Typically, noise reduction parameters vary with location in accordance with residential housing density, wildlife protection areas, and other factors in proximity to a particular airport. As a general rule, the higher the population density and incidence of nearby wildlife, the greater the noise reduction goals required by applicable rule.
It is known to reduce engine thrust during takeoff once the aircraft reaches a predetermined altitude above ground, and then restore engine thrust to (about) full power after climbing to a higher predetermined altitude. Such a procedure is referred to herein as “quiet climb”. In this way, engine noise at ground level is markedly reduced as compared to that which occurs during a full-thrust climbing maneuver. Compliance verification proximate to an airport or other facility is generally handled via ground-based instrumentation managed by a local or federal authority.
The manipulation of engine thrust for noise abatement can be handled manually by the flight crew. However, takeoff and landing periods place significant other burdens on the pilot and co-pilot, requiring their peak attention to matters around the aircraft, weather conditions, local air traffic density, etc. Flight safety is always of paramount concern to any commercial flight crew. In response to these and other factors, some aspects of thrust reduction and restoration procedures incident to noise reduction have been automated in some aircraft by way of their respective flight control computer systems.
While such automation frees the flight crew to be concerned with other matters, improvements are needed in regard to user access and real-time feedback before and during flight operations. For example, flight crews often desire real-time information about the quiet climb operating period. Such information would help a flight crew to anticipate normal changes in engine operation and reduce the stress of managing the aircraft during crucial flight periods. Therefore, novel systems and methods for improved flight crew interface with quiet climb automation systems would have great utility and enhance safety.